Sharing is Caring
by Knight of the Promised Land
Summary: While on a camping trip, Chie accidently shatters Yukiko's tent with a Bufu spell, and now the girls have to sleep with each other in the same tent. What could possibly go wrong? Yukiko/Chie yuri fluff.


**Huzzah, I actually am fuckin' back. (XP)**

**So yeah, sorry to anyone (if anyone) who reads my stuff for being AWOL for a while. I had to deal with finals and all that BS, and a looooooot of procrastination... so yeah, that's me on my part.**

**If you're all worried that I'll give up on Beyond the Boundaries, fear not; unlike SOME novice fanfictioneers, I'm not going to cancel my project off the bat... it's just that I try too hard for effort which is why I'm so damn lazy about it... (XD)**

**But I'm not going to continue it just yet... in fact, I'm probably going to wait a bit on it. In the meantime, I present to you my first Yuri fanfic, featuring Yukiko and Chie from Persona 4!**

**And before I actually start writing the damn thing, a bit of trivia: I once created a fanfic while I was still a noob, and while people liked it (I guess), I haaaaaaated it. So yeah, this is to redeem that in my eyes. And without further ado, let's commence!**

**All respective rights concerning Shin Megami Tensei: Persona belong exclusively to Atlus and Sega Sammy. This is merely just fan work.**

* * *

Chie's currently trying to process how the _hell_ did this happen.

It wasn't really anything out of the ordinary; Chie's mom ended up bringing her, and some other friends from the Investigation Team, onto a good old camping trip. So why did this _go so wrong?_

Of course, this is several factors. The Investigation Team, comprising of Yuu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, herself, her best friend Yukiko Amagi, and the latest addition to the team, Kanji Tatsumi. Ever since a bizzare set of murders have been occurring all across Yasoinaba, the motley band of five formed together to find out just what's going on.

This revealed that whoever - or whatever - is killing them is by throwing people into a TV. Yes, a _TV._ This leads them to what the Investigation Team calls the 'Shadow World', where the only way to survive is using a Persona, which ironically is the only targets for a set amount of time. The catch is that when it becomes foggy in the TV World, it is sunny there, meaning the inhabitants of that place go utterly berserk and murder who just happens to be unlucky enough to stumble upon the said world.

And as you might expect, a Persona grants powers. And Chie's set of powers is buffed up physical attacks and Ice spells.

Which bring us to her current predicament - a shatter ice sculpture that once was Yukiko's tent.

The tomboy helpless gawked at the mess she helped create, before saying two words that accurately describe her thoughts on the situation:

"Aw, _crap_."

* * *

"So, who's up for some good old hot dogs once we get back?"

"I figured you made that decision to cater to her, didn't you Asuka-senpai?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm her friend. I'm _supposed_ to know this. You are too, since you're her mother.

"Point."

The two girls chuckled softly as both Yukiko Amagi and Asuka Satonaka (who just as much happens to be Chie's mother) treaded down an earthen path, lush with bare vegetation and emerald bushes. As the two girls were trailing down the pathway, Yuu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura just happened to be right on their trail.

"Yeah," Yuu said right behind. "I knew Chie-chan well enough to know she loves a good old medium-rare."

"Don't remind me about how much money I spent just to satiate her hunger..." Yosuke groaned aloud.

The four campers laughed at that little notion, before Asuka turned to the Complaint Department himself. "It's your fault you anger her, ya know..."

"Oh, that's only half the bloody stor-"

Just as Yosuke was going to continue his statement, he looked to find Kanji Tatsumi running up to him.

"Hey, if it isn't Kanji-kun!" Yosuke grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

Kanji looked worried.

"Er... Kanji-kun?" Yosuke blinked.

Ever since they saved the former-delinquent from the Shadow World, Kanji almost certainly had a change of heart: once a juvenile, if bellicose, first-year trying to find himself, now he seems almost universally more comfortable with himself. This brought out the more positive aspects of his personality, and soon enough, he had a complete 180° in the right direction.

"You look worried... what's up?" Yuu frowed."

"Er, about that... we have a problem."

Yukiko and Asuka blinked slightly.

"A problem?"

* * *

That's it. That was completely it. Chie was _dead_. Hopefully not literally, but Yukiko would be pretty angry to learn it was a Broken-Trial-of-the-Dragon-incident repeat - her tent was completely frozen, and all items within it collapsed into little ice shards - it was pretty much unsalvageable now.

This would, as mentioned, count also for her other stuff: her horror movies (one of her favorites being the recently released One Last Text: Fright Edition), her Vita and 3DS, and a variety of other things - arguably 800,000¥ right down the drain. Yukiko, hopefully figuratively, was going to _kill _her.

If only she could escape however, considering Yukiko and Chie's mom were _right in front of her_.

While Asuka, Chie's mom, had a facial expression of obvious confusion, Yukiko definitely looked mad. Her eyes were transfixed at her own, complete with her calm yet nonetheless frightening, "I'm-going-to-fry-you-to-a-crisp" glare.

"I'll... I'll try to see if there is any spare tents..." Asuka said, noticing the awkwardness of the moment. "Excuse me." She didn't say any else before walking off.

After breaking her attention away from Chie to look at Asuka really quickly, she turned back to her best friend with her signature death glaze.

"Er, Y-Yuki-chan... I..."

Yukiko's facial expression lessened slightly. After noticing the genuine sorrow in the shorter girl's eyes, the Inn Maiden sighed exasperatedly.

"Um..." Chie blinked. She didn't really know what to make of this.

"Its fine, Chie..." Yukiko said while her eyes were gazing to the ground. "You should be thankful your mom didn't catch on or anything..."

"Yeah, I should..." the Tomboy gave a wry chuckle. "You still mad?"

"Yeah, I am."

Just as Chie had the chance to apologize, the Amagi Heiress walked off in an aura of frustration, obviously troubled.

Chie groaned aloud as soon as Yukiko was out of sight. Smooth move, Chie! You really messed up! Those thoughts of the sort echoed into her mind as she gave an exasperated sigh.

"What could be worse than this...?"

* * *

"Wait, what do you _mean_ we're going to sleep together?!"

"Do we have any spare tents now that you destroyed Yuki-chan?"

Apparently it got worse. Everyone came with their own special tents, one for each and every member of the camping trip: Yuu, Yosuke, Kanji, Asuka, and naturally, Yukiko and Chie. With Chie's smashed into smithereens, they had to make do with the best alternative option: sleeping together in similar tents.

And it was around 7:00, exactly _two hours_ after the fight.

"Well, I dunno..." Kanji chimed in, clearly concerned for the tomboy's feelings on this. "Maybe we should have them make up first before doin' somethin' like that? It'll make it less awkward."

"I doubt we can do it overnight." Asuka sighed, before looking at her obviously depressed daughter. "Besides, Yukiko's out picking berries, so..."

"Point..." Yosuke frowned, joining into the conversation.

Silence quickly followed.

"Kanji-kun, Yuu-sempai... can you see how Yuki-chan's doing?" Asuka asked in a soft tone.

"Sure," Yuu nodded as he made a "let's move" motion with his head, signifying Kanji to leave the three alone."

"Uhh, okay." Kanji said while getting himself back on his feet. As the two ventured off Asuka and Yosuke looked at their troubled companion.

Yosuke took the cue on not being included into the check-up on Yukiko, and smiled at Chie. While he wasn't as close to her as Yukiko, Yosuke still very much considered Chie a very important friend. It was her that made him feel comfortable in a rural environment - as much as he personally hated it - and he still felt a large connection to the shorter girl.

"Look, Chie-chan, I know you're bummed out about that fight you had with her, but-"

"Oh, what do _you_ know, Yosuke?" Chie bit her lip hard - as if trying not to cry. "This was the biggest fight I had with her, and I just-"

It was Asuka's turn to interrupt. "You, and Yuki-chan included, are just pent up for whatever reason. I don't know why you seem frustrated and all, and I particularly don't know how it's possible to _freeze_ something in the middle of June, but..." Asuka sighed.

"Try making up with her, you know?" Mrs. Satonaka said. "If something's bugging you, and her included, it's best to come to a head about it."

Silence.

Asuka gulped, fearing over her choice of words. "Look, Chie, I-"

"No, no, you're right..." The Tomboy smiled sadly at her two friends. "I'll go try to make it up with her."

After a tense silence, out of fear of her faking her smile, it was evident that Chie's decision was resolute. Both Asuka and Yosuke sighed in relief.

"That's what I like to hear." Yosuke grinned. He wasn't good at comforting, but nonetheless, he's glad he took part in this. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he didn't help Chie?

"Thanks, guys..." Chie smiled. "I appreciate it."

Asuka nodded. "Yosuke, maybe it's time for both of you to get ready for bed?" Chie's mom asked.

"You're not my mom, ya know..." Yosuke laughed. "But yeah, maybe you're right... I should. If you'll excuse me..." And just like that, Yosuke left for his tent.

"And thank you mom." Chie smiled. "_Especially_ you."

"Alright, alright..." Asuka laughed. "Just don't wear anything casual, if you know what I mean..."

"Yeah, I- wait, _what_?!"

* * *

Was it around 8:00 A.M. by the time they went to sleep? If so, it was five hours since Asuka gave Chie some advice.

And they _still_ hadn't made up.

The problem lied in Chie's inability to start a conversation, especially after the incident. Even after that, Yukiko made it clear she still valued Chie as a very close friend. Well, not exactly explicit, but if Yuki-chan was _really_ mad at her, she'd probably call her out. Which, oddly enough, is what the aspiring martial artist takes comfort in... even after that incident, she didn't damage their friendship badly.

So why couldn't she sleep?

"Nnngh..." Chie groaned as she tossed slightly. Her mind was still on the events that transpired seven hours ago, and she couldn't get it out of her head... why did she do something so stupid like casting a Bufu spell on the tent?

"Chie... are you awake...?" Yukiko yawned softly as she turned to the shorter girl, who both she and Chie were laying upon a sleeping bag, amidst a dim lamp light.

"Yeah..." Chie yawned as well. "Yeah, I am."

"How long was I asleep...?" Yukiko rubber her eyes softly before try to get her iPhone...

Oh wait. It's broken.

Yukiko sighed exasperatedly. "Thanks for breaking my iPhone..."

Chie frowned. "Er, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, Chie-chan?"

"You, uh... still mad at me?"

Yukiko blinked. Even as she alluded to the martial artist that she wasn't mad, she still didn't apologize for her rude behavior. She guessed she was still frustrated over her entertainment broken into little ice pieces. At this thought, she bit her lip silently.

"Yuki-chan?" Chie chimed in, bringing the Inn Maiden back into reality.

"No..." Yukiko smiled. "I should apologize... I was really rude over what transpired that noon, and... well, sorry."

Chie smiled softly. "Err... thanks.

Silence followed.

Yukiko turned to the shorter girl again, only with a more serious expression. "Chie, uh... I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so on edge as of late?"

Chie blinked. Ever since the Castle Incident in the Midnight Channel, she has been notably protective of the taller girl - almost as if she's trying to safeguard her from death.

Chie bit her lip. "I... well, you're my friend Yuki-chan... more than that, before we met Yosuke and Yuu-sempai, you were my _only_ friend."

"Chie..." Yukiko whispered, almost in a motherly tone. But her facial expression would even worsen with concern as she noticed one thing.

Chie was _crying_.

"I just... I... I..." Chie stuttered, between tears. "I'm _scared_ of losing you Yukiko. Both in the real world as friends, or the Midnight Channel in arms... I-I don't want you lose you..."

Yukiko bit her lip. "Chie, please, stop worrying... everything will be-"

"_Why should I stop worrying, Yukiko_?!" Chie cried. "Every time we enter that godforsaken world, we have to risk getting killed! And more than _that_, why should you worry yourself?! I know you value me as a friend and all, but-"

At that moment, Yukiko decided to take the risk. With most of her strength, she grabbed Chie by the shoulders to pull her to face level.

"No, I don't."

At that very moment, Yukiko pulled the shorter girl into a deep kiss. The taller girl's soft lips pressed against Chie's as the latter's eyes widen in confusion and tears. The realization came shortly after the shock.

Yukiko was _kissing_ her.

Chie whined softly, almost in desperation, as she let the Inn Maiden pin her to the floor and explore her orifice. As the martial artist squealed softly as Yukiko placed her weight on the Tomboy's shoulders, the two were locked in bliss; both wanted this for a long time, after _years_ of repressed emotions.

Finally, the two broke up, leaving a string of saliva in the midst of it all. Yukiko smiled softly at the shorter girl, who smiled back, even as her cheeks were puffy from all that crying.

"It's because I love you."

Chie's heart skipped a beat at those five words. Not that she was complaining; she loved Yukiko back, and with all her heart too. It was just that all those fears of rejection pushed those emotions away.

"I love you too, Yukiko..." Chie grinned, slightly in tears.

But it was no longer tears of sorrow; it was now tears of joy.

* * *

As the morning dawn lit upon the campsite, the newly founded couple seemed as if they were one. Chie's head was placed against the taller girl's bosom, a warm glow and smile filling their expressions. And naturally, both girls were still in their pajamas... after all, they _were_ too young to actually get down to it.

As soon as Yosuke and Asuka woke up and found the two girls snuggled next to each other, they didn't really have any comments to add to the matter. After all, they were too busy smiling at them to actually say anything... other than this:

"Let's let them sleep late."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Heh. I must say, I'm really pleased with how this turned out! Sure, it's a bit cheesy, but still...**

**All I have to add is some factoids: Asuka, Chie's mom, was inspired by Soryuu Asuka Langley from Evangelion... but really that's it. Dunno why I put 'factoids' instead of one...**

**Yukiko: Guess you were expecting more... *holding Chie's hand***

**Maybe. Finally, I'll just say this. I promise to get Chapter 4 of Beyond the Boundaries out as soon as possible! **

**And one last thing: please correct me of any errors I have, and R&R at that. Until then!**


End file.
